Storage Space
by Katfreak
Summary: Where does Arc keep all those books he reads?


**Storage Space**

Katfreak: Hey guys! A bit random, but I'm back with another short story of you from the FF3 world! I do enjoy writing these little plot bunnies when they come along! I don't own FF3 or any of it characters! Thanx guys and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had bothered her for awhile, but where did he keep all those books?<p>

Refia blinked across the fire, discreetly watching Arc curl against a tree and begin reading his book. Luneth snored nearby and Ingus threw another few sticks into the fire, making it crackle violently.

Refia was always impressed by Arc's knowledge that he gained from the books, but she never understood where he kept them when he wasn't reading them. They were constantly on the move, and could not be weighed down by heavy things; calling her crazy, she swore the amount of books Arc read that she knew about qualified to be startlingly heavy.

Refia yawned, leaning on her arms sleepily. The question swirled around her head for a moment as she watched the other Warrior of Light.

_(Where does he keep those books...?) _asked the female Warrior sleepily before her world went black.

* * *

><p>Refia blinked as the sunlight crossed her eyes, lightly blinding her, before she sat up looking around.<p>

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, looking back over at where Arc had been. She had fallen asleep and now alone around the makeshift campsite.

"Darn, I wanted to ask him about the books..." she sighed, crossing her arms.

She stretched, rising to stand as she did so, lightly brushing the dust off her red warrior tunic.

Realising the boys had gone to pack up; Refia shrugged off her question, planning to ask a bit later, and went off to find out what help she could be.

It wasn't long before she came across Luneth, who was packing up the materials for a trap he had made to catch their dinner last night. "Morning, Luneth!"

The Warrior turned Thief turned with a blink, materials resting in his arms, "Oh, Morning Reef."

"Need a hand? That looks like you need it," pointed out Refia, with an amused smile. Luneth smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda do. Can you unknot and tie the rope up for me?"

"Sure," nodded Refia, grabbing at one end of the rope and beginning to work.

They chatted briefly for a moment before Refia realised. "Hey, Luneth..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know Arc better than anyone, right?"

"Yeah?" asked Luneth curiously, looking up from what he was folding, "He's my best friend; why?"

"I was just wondering," started Refia, looking over as she worked, "Do you know where Arc stores all those books he reads?"

The silver haired boy blinked, stopping in his work, and stared at the red head warrior. "You know...I haven't got a clue; I never really noticed."

Refia's face fell slightly, before she sighed, "Darn..."

Both sighed, both looking frustrated.

"Luneth and Refia!"

Both turned at the call, coming face to face with Ingus, who had crossed his arms, looking slightly cross, "Have you both finished packing up yet? We need to head off soon."

"Almost," Refia assured the tall Red Mage, "Just need to finish with this rope."

"Hey, Ingus, your an observant guy; can you help us with something?" asked Luneth suddenly.

Ingus blinked, staring at Luneth in slight confusion, which faded into mild annoyance, "If I can; what do you want to know?"

"You know Arc reads tons of books..?"

"Obviously," said Ingus, "That is his hobby; I thought you knew that already, Luneth."

Luneth flinched, making Refia take over, "Do you know where he stores them after he reads them? He does read a lot..."

Ingus sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot help you; I do not know either."

Refia and Luneth sighed, almost dejectedly, before Luneth took on a more thoughtful expression. "Hey Reef.."

"Yeah?"

"You think Arc eats the books once he reads them?"

"What?" scoffed Refia, Ingus face-palming at the silver haired boy's statement, "Be serious Luneth!"

"I am!"

"It's more likely he sells the books after he finishes with them!" "No way! We don't get more gil in the pouch after we visit towns! I think he buries them for future generations to enjoy!"

"That's stupid! What about that Fat Chocobo? Would he store them there?"

"Naw, That bird won't take anything but weapons! Said so himself!"

"Then how does Arc carry that many books around?"

"Why not just Arc yourselves?" interrupted an amused Ingus.

Both froze for a moment before leaping to their feet and rushing off. Ingus sighed and followed the other two.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arc had just returned to the camp after cleaning off some bloodstained robes from the nearby river and refilling the canteens of water.<p>

Looking around, he was surprised by the quiet and wondered where the other had gotten off to.

Leaning down, he began to pack his bag, securing the medicines and items they had picked up recently; then he heard the noise of something rushing towards him.

"HEY ARC!" he heard Luneth cry, causing him to straighten, reading for an attack.

However, he was not ready for two of the Warriors of Light to tackle into him, knocking him over.

Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he tried to make sense of the loud rambling of Refia and Luneth, who pinned him to the floor.

He was saved when Refia and Luneth were pulled off him, revealing a irritated blonde Red Mage, "Calm yourselves, you're going to confuse poor Arc and never get your question answered!"

Luneth laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry Arc..."

"Sorry Arc..."

Arc blinked, sitting up, "Um...? That's ok? What was this question?"

"They wish to know where you place your books once you finish reading them," supplied the Red Mage, with Refia and Luneth nodding in confirmation.

The brunette scholar stared at his comrades for a moment before chuckling softly. He fumbled for his coat pocket, pulling out a leather pouch.

"Here, hold out your hand," said Arc.

Refia frowned, opening out a hand and allowing the some of the contents to be tipped into her hand. They were small, box like items that felt like leather.

Frowning, Refia looked up at Arc and then looked back down into her hand. "Hey, those look like-"

"Books?" asked the red haired women in surprise as the realisation dawned on her.

"That's right," smiled Arc.

"But how is that possible Arc?" asked Luneth, staring at the pile in Refia's hand before looking at his best friend in curiosity.

Arc merely smiled at his silver haired friend, taking one of the small items from Refia.

"Quite easy, actually. You see, being a Scholar has its advantages."

The others blinked in confusion.

Arc closed his eyes, magic emanating from his hand as the book sparked before returning to its original size, its glow disappearing.

"Fascinating," whispered Ingus, as amazed as the others, "You used the power of Study to return the book to its original size."

"Right," nodded the mousy Scholar cheerfully, "So I can read my books wherever I wish."

"But how did you get them this small in the first place?" asked Refia, staring at a tiny book, while Luneth flicked on open lightly.

"That's easy too. I merely use the Mini spell. I do have some basic magic after all, I don't just rely on my studies," said Arc, a warm smile decorating his face, "Besides I thought it would make travelling easier without having to surrender books I needed or enjoyed."

"Huh..." said Luneth, sitting lightly.

Ingus smiled discreetly and Refia stared at Arc.

"Hey Arc?"

"Yes?"

"You are amazing, you know that?"

A chuckle filled the air.

"Thank you Refia."

* * *

><p>Katfreak: Done! I know the story didn't end great but...Eh. I didn't quite know how to finish it. Maybe I will one day? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and don't get too mad about Luneth's stupidity in this story ^^; Please review but kindly don't flame too bad. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
